


Dark City

by Ghost0



Series: Warrior of Light [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Evil Dead - All Media Types, Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Spawn (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: Diana tries to find a way home in a dark and grim city. She crosses path with someone who represents the best and worst parts of this planet
Series: Warrior of Light [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Dark City

Diana landed on her feet, getting low and holding her bracelets up in case there was gunfire. Looking out, that doesn’t appear to be the case. She was in an alley, the sun beginning to set. Looking up, she saw the cross on top of a church reflecting the slowly disappearing sunlight. She began to step forward, a foot stepping in a puddle. Moving forward, she found herself actually getting deeper into the alley, finding herself in a maze made up of side passages and damp alleys. But she found a small area created by intersecting paths where a group of people were staying.

The people gathered here appeared to be homeless drifters. Looking at the large boxes and ripped old tents, it looked as if this was a community for them. A few of them gave her a curious look before moving away from her. Some of them didn’t even seem to register her presence. Moving towards a garbage can that had a bunch of ash and garbage in it, she looked around her. “Excuse me!” She called out, but no one seemed to give her too much attention. “Can anyone tell me where I am?” Silence was all that she was met with. She exhaled quietly, moving around the garbage can and walked down a different alley. She kept going on for several minutes until she finally came across something.

She came out into a part of town that some would most likely call the bad part of town. The buildings seemed old and in need of repair. Several people were walking about, but they seemed to be almost lifeless in a sense. One of them she quickly came across was clearly under the influence of a known drug, sitting on the steps leading to an apartment building. Diana turned her head and she saw a building where there appeared to be a line of people. Not an incredibly long one, maybe like half a dozen people. But it was guarded by a large bald man, only letting them in one at a time. Diane tapped the shoulder of a young kid walking by. “Excuse me, but do you know what is going on there?” She pointed to the building, the young teen briefly looking over.

“That’s where they go to get ‘the word’. I’m sure they’ll give you a hit for free dressed like that.” The teen looked at Diana before turning away and kept going on his way. The line was gone, the last person walking out. Looking across, Diana saw the man handling a small dime bag that was full of something white. It looked like it could be crack. She walked across the street and tried to enter the building. But she was blocked, the large man grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back.

“I suggest you let go. Those who have tried in the past don’t usually get to brag about it.” Diana warned the big man. He just glared down at her. But before she could make a move, a voice called out from inside.

“No need to turn her away.” A bald man in a long coat stepped outside. There was a tattoo on his forehead, one of a cross. His head was bald and another, shorter guy walked out with him. The bald man held a bible against his chest and smiled at Diana. “All of God’s children are welcome. What is it that I can provide for you?” Diana noticed a darkness behind his eyes, one that was slightly unsettling the longer she paid attention to it.

“I heard that you have been selling.” She watched the shorter guy walk around the bald man and sneer at her.

“What kind of fucking outfit is this?” The shorter guy, his hair styled into a Mohawk with purple hair. “You one of those costumed assholes? Shit, she might be wearing a wire.” He turned to the bald man holding the bible, who raised an eyebrow when he heard the suggestion.

Diana noticed the purple haired guy start to reach behind him, but before he could reach for whatever weapon he had hidden, a car pulled up. All of them turned to look at the two men walk out of the vehicle that had just rushed up to the curb. From the driver’s side came a large man in a trench coat, and the other door allowed a skinnier man with glasses get out. Stepping up, the one in the coat seemed annoyed and irritated as he stared at the leader of the three men.

“Well well, looks like we came in time to watch a show. Go ahead, don’t let our arrival stop you from what you were about to do. We would love to see you actually do something with our own eyes. That way we finally have a reason, don’t we Twitch?”  
“Yes sir.” The skinny guy referred to as Twitch responded. “Please proceed.”

“Relax!” The purple haired guy brought both of his hands up in front of him, holding them up. “We’re just getting acquainted with a new friend!” The bald man held his bible at his side, moving it out of direct eyesight of the cops when they approached. Diana noticed the movement and looked down at it. The kid had said that drugs have been selling out of here. He at least doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who would let his supply be left in an open building like this. She can’t be sure, but she was willing to take the chance, raising her leg up and kicking the tattooed man in the arm. He took a few steps back and dropped his bible. The big man reached and grabbed onto Diana. But the cop in the coat pulled out a gun and aimed it at the big man with his hands on Diana.

“Hold it right there Goliath! Didn’t your mother ever tell you that no means no?” The big man didn’t let go of Diana but also didn’t make any more movements. While attention was on them, no one paid much attention to the other cop walking further onto the sidewalk. Reaching down, he picked up the bible and started to flip through the pages. But he didn’t need to go through it for long before he found something interesting and gave a small grin.

“Oh sir, may I have your attention for just a moment?” The cop in the coat turned his head around towards Twitch. He held the bible in his hands, opened it up to show that the inside had been hollowed out and was holding several small bags full of meth.

“Holy shit! I think I just became a holy man!” Bringing his gun to his side, he walked over to the bald man. Grabbing him, he turned him around and pushed him up against the building and started to handcuff the tattooed man. Diana saw that the purple haired guy was going for his hidden weapon again. Moving quick, she broke free of the large man’s grip, finding spots to get a good grip on him, and toss him towards the other guy. Hitting him and knocking him down onto the ground, the gun the purple haired guy was pulling out fell out and slid a bit across the pavement.

Twitch walked over and picked up the gun, inspecting it. “Possession of illegal substances and firearms. Judging by the lack of a serial number, I’m assuming that you don’t have a receipt for this showing it came from a licensed gun store.”

“Jesus lady, you got some strength!” The other cop said as he watched what Diana was able to do, pushing the bald man into the back of the car and closing the door. “I would tell ya to watch your back, but looks like I don’t really have to.”

“I appreciate the thought.” Diana responded, crossing her arms. She turned to the cop named Twitch, who was bringing the purple haired guy and putting him in the back too. He gave her a grateful nod, getting in the car with his partner and taking off back to the station. She turned to look at the unconscious large man on the sidewalk. Then she turned back to the alley. Something about it was different than when she had exited that labyrinth moments ago. She stepped onto the street and walked across, a couple of cars slowly driving by her after she crossed. She stared into the dark passage before entering. She looked for any sign that somebody was there, watching or following her. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside. Walking forward, past garbage and rats. She kept going for a few minutes until she stopped, another passage opening up on her left side. 

“I know that someone is watching me. Make yourself known.” Nothing happened for several long moments. For a brief second, Diana thought that she was starting to get paranoid, the unsettling aura of each world affecting her senses. But the soft sound of something landing made her turn her head. She peered into the passage on her left, a large figure covered in shadows was vaguely visible. Then something creeped out from the shadows, long red clothing peeking out. It swirled and swayed, despite only the slightest bit of wind in the air. But her eyes were instantly focused on the stranger’s own eyes, which glowed green and angrily stared right back at her.

“I don’t like visitors in my alley.” His voice was deep, getting straight to the point and clearly on guard. Diana could sense this was someone who knew how to fight, and knew proper form and discipline unlike the man in the mask who first appeared on Paradise Island. She made sure to show no change in her facial expression, not quite sure if this was a potential ally or another foe. But she turned her body so that she was now completely looking at the stranger. They both kept their distance, eyeing the other and sizing them up if they need to attack.

“I’m not from this world. I’m trying to find a way back home to stop an invasion from destroying everything. You can help me by pointing me in the right direction. I promise that I am not here to do any harm.”

Silence at first. But he then responded. “I don’t care about your problems. Leave and don’t come back.” He pulled away and started to leave. But being quicker than he expected, she caught up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his red cloak.

“If you know how to travel across dimensions, I demand that you tell me!” Diana spoke louder. “By not telling me, you are putting millions of innocent lives in danger!” The man used on hand to grab her throat and pin her up against a wall. From this angle, she was able to see him a little better. She could see chains near his waist, a black outfit with some white and red. She could feel by the hand on her neck that they were more claw like than regular hands. He narrowed his glowing green eyes as he looked up at her.

“Those lives aren’t here. As far as I’m concerned, they don’t exist.” He coldly said to her. “Get out!”

“Not until…” Diana grabbed onto the arm connected to the hand holding her. She tried to make him let go, but found a surprising amount of strength resisting her. “Demons will slaughter them all!”

“Better that they are slaughtered.” Using his one hand, he grabbed onto his mask and tore it off. His face was burned beyond recognition. Decayed flesh and open wounds filled her vision. “Otherwise they end up like me!” Diana stared down at the man holding her by force. She felt the anger and fury in his words and voice. But she forced herself to pay closer attention, to try and actually listen to what is underneath. 

“You…don’t mean what you said.” Diana struggled to speak. “If you don’t care…about anything…I would be dead.” She felt the grip on her throat loosen just ever so slightly, letting her take in more air and gather more strength. “You…made a deal, didn’t you? When I said demons, there was no disbelief in your words. Which is why…you think I don’t stand a chance.” Diana didn’t realize where she was going until the words finally came out. The full realization hit her as he let go of her neck and stepped away, turning his back. The cloak wrapped around him again, standing still and looking down at the ground.

“I came back for my wife. Wanda…” He trailed off, in thought and reliving old memories. “But he tricked me, drafted me into a war. I was an assassin for the government before I died, I know that eventually they will win. But that doesn’t mean I have to get involved and help it along.” Diana walked away from the wall, watching the cloak sway and swirl around him as he spoke. 

Taking a few steps forward, Diana challenged his thinking. “They will only win if you do nothing. Just because the forces of Hell made you what you are doesn’t mean that you can’t use that to your advantage.” Diana stepped even closer, almost able to reach out and touch him. “For evil to triumph, good men just have to stand back and do nothing. Which is exactly what you are doing by hiding in these alleys. I’m asking you to find the good man that is still inside you and help me get back home.” 

Cars honked in the distance. People yelling and laughing as they walked past alley openings, echoing out towards them. The stranger began to walk forward, Diana close behind him. He didn’t seem to make any effort to try and get away from her. They walked past piles of overflowing garbage, several homeless men moving out of the way whenever they got a little bit close. Finally, they turned into what is essentially a dead end. The man squatted down and pushed old newspaper and wet cardboard aside. Weapons were revealed, reflecting some far away light of lit garbage can fires. But the weapon that he picked up was completely different, a strange white lance. He held the handle and pointed the end of the weapon down on the ground. He just looked at the weapon in silence, Diana waiting for him to speak.

“My name is Al.” He finally said. “That demon scum, Malebolgia, offered me a deal to come back. But he failed to mention that the world moved ahead five years. She’s with someone else…I have nothing here. But I will help you, if no other reason than because I have my own sins to pay for.”

Diana nodded in understanding. She looked over the lance in his hands. “How will this help?”

“A woman tried to use it to kill me. It transported me somewhere, a different dimension. If you hold it, it could take you where you need to go.” He held it out to her, wanting her to take it. Diana closed her eyes and focused on the image of Paradise Island. Then she reached out and grabbed on.

******

The portal opened and the first wave of Deadites came out. Snarling and laughing, they started to go for the various buildings on the tropical island. But they found themselves going up against warriors with swords and arrows, lying in wait for them. A couple of people who actually know how to cast spells and magic were also on their side. A few of the Deadites tried to find a way to sneak up on them. But while one was in the process of trying to do so, a chainsaw penetrated its body and began tearing right throw him.

Ash Williams smiled and looked at the Deadites who had stopped and stared at him in recognition. “What, did you guys get tired of me back home? Now I feel a little pissed off that I’m no longer doing it for you fellas anymore.” Grabbing his shotgun, he started shooting at a couple of them that tried to lunge and attack him. “I feel like a washed up whore that can’t get a satisfying experience anymore. But I’ll show you all! I’ll blow you all away!” He shoved his shotgun in the mouth of one who had lost his bottom half and blew the demon’s brains out. 

He walked and sprinted until he came face to face with a very tall man. He wore one of those old school hockey masks, holding a long machete in one of his hands. He stared down at the man with the chainsaw hand. Ash looked up and his eyes widened. “Looks like someone has been eating their vegetables.” Ash revved up his chainsaw, crouching a bit. “Now come on tough guy. Show the king what kind of moves you have!” Sprinting forward, machete met chainsaw as the duel between the two horror legends commenced.


End file.
